Captive
by DarkRoseShadow
Summary: Series of loosely related OSs following the encounters of an intelligence officer and her criminal ex. What happens when the past shows up continuously? Kriyansh Version: Odd Chapters Swaron Version: Even chapters
1. Kriyansh

**I know I have been missing for long. Exam time. Hope you guys haven't forgotten me.**

**Well this is the challenged OS by Baz (Dashing_Devil). SS version is in chapter 2.**

* * *

She tried lifting her lashes but had to immediately shut them away as the sudden shine of light left her frazzled. She tried again letting her iris adjust to the shine. Her head felt heavy as though she had been wearing the weight of Hercules pillar. She tried moving her limbs but they felt restricted. She wanted to call out to someone but she felt restricted. She closed her eyes groaning in frustration when she heard some movements followed by a voice. Reopening her eyes with all the strength she could muster up she saw a muscular frame standing in front of her – his back facing her.

"Wh.. where I am?

She spoke out groggily.

"You woke up sooner than I expected. Figures… Aren't you supposed to be the most lethal officers of all? Yeah right."

The man spoke out rhetorically scoffing in the end as he turned around munching something and comfortably leaned on the table side.

"What do you want?"

She spoke with a hardened face. Seeing his face ignited that gruesome feeling inside which made her who she was now. She loathed him – hated him to the guts. But on the contrary he still had the same effect on her after so many years.

"Are you serious love? Don't you know _what I want_?"

He raised his eyebrow letting his eyes trail over her and smirked in response to the aversion that shone over her.

"I ain't that easy Reyansh. One movement and you will regret your very existence over the face of the earth."

She scowled as she fidgeted against her confinements. Rey chuckled seeing her try so hard against the shackles. He scoffed.

"Look who's talking. Let me just remind you. It's me who is free and moving around at my will…"

He came close to her and spoke near her ears.

"…while you are the one under hold here _Love_."

"A lion can roar as much as it desire inside its den only. It's the lioness who goes out and hunts."

"It's not the lioness who I see. I just see a petty little lamb ready for the slaughter."

Kria fidgeted against her holds hearing the last words out. She just wanted to take him down that very moment but couldn't. Rey smirked seeing her try so much. He spoke while collecting eatables.

"Ah.. such a shame that a high intelligence officer like you can be abducted so easily. It was merely a piece of cake. Actually much easier than that. I expected some strong retaliation you know."

Kria groaned closing her eyes as she tried to remember the series of events that happened. She now remembered being attacked from back – her face being covered and unconsciousness taking over her. Everything fell into place now. Soon she found Rey sitting in front of her with a plate of fruits.

"Figured out you must be hungry. Since your stay is going to be long."

Kria spat out.

"Be a man Reyansh. Lets face it rather acting like a coward as you are."

"Love… you just don't understand the gravity of the words you are speaking. If I was being a man I don't think you would have been sitting here untouched."

"Then why stop Rey? I don't think you brought me here just to chit-chat or catch up on our old times. Did you?"

Kria probed him further challenging him and his ego.

"Kri.. don't invoke me. You are well aware of what I am capable of? So just stop."

"Yes… The Great Reyansh Singhania. The most dangerous crime mastermind. Just don't forget that soon enough you will be behind the bars. Every dog has its day."

He came close to her and held her hair making her flinch as he spoke.

"Mind your tongue. Just don't forget it won't take even a moment to unleash the animal inside me and you won't want it to get unleashed. Trust me. It's been years and you don't know how much it has inflicted on you and your surroundings. So you stay in limits or else as I quote you – 'You will regret your very existence over the face of earth.'"

Saying so he shoved her roughly away as he walked inside leaving Kria with a moment of privacy she had been seeking for a long time. She sighed letting her head fall back. No matter how much she pretended but that part of her still existed - the part that she left when she graduated from police academy along with Rey – her love – her life.

**He had proposed her on the graduation day and she had been on cloud nine that day. That had been the most beautiful day of her life. Soon she received a job offer in States and her happiness knew no bounds. Everything worked out perfectly and she moved. But soon she was confronted with a case – which changed her life. They had been profiling a professional robber and an abductor for a long time. There had been close encounters between them. Kria had been the one leading the team in this case. While on a case they were finally able to track him and Kria chased him till they ended in a secluded alley. She was jolted to the core when she saw him unmasked – he was none other than Rey. She had felt paralyzed, broken and numb. Everything had stopped her for at that moment. She witnessed Rey taking the advantage of the situation and he tried escaping but she was quick enough to attack. The bullet went just grazing him but it did leave a trail of blood making him wince in pain. She flinched hearing his cry but then realized that both of them were on different sides of the line and that couldn't be changed ever. She just stood there numb and soon Rey escaped.**

**_That day changed everything – for both of them._**

She was brought back to the present when she heard a gush of water. Her mind started working to get her out of this mess. She glanced around quickly and sighted a broken glass frame. Somehow she shifted herself so that she could reach it and then rubbed her tied legs against it to free them. She saw the key to the cuffs and somehow unlocked them using her mouth.

Soon enough she moved to the adjacent room where he had entered determined to end it once and for all. She clicked the door of the washroom open and saw him behind those glass walls. Determining herself she walked wanting it to end it once and for all. As she slid the door open she received a jolt and in a blink she was pulled inside and she stood against the shower wall.

"Too easy? Don't you think love?"

"Leave me Reyansh. Now."

"Oh come on love! Now where's the fun in that?"

He spoke cockily as he pressed her more flattening her curves against her white shirt which was sticking to her petite form giving the glimpse of her perfect delectable curves as his muscular frame rubbed against them. She held her hands with his one hand while the other caged her inside his hold not allowing her a chance to escape. Her heart drummed over the proximity they shared. He came near her ears and spoke.

"Just like the old times love."

He kissed near the throbbing pulse of her neckline making her move her head sideways granting him more access.

"Remember this?"

He bit her over her pulse making her gasp as she felt the familiar touch hovering over her. He let go of her hands allowing his hands to wander over the fabric of her shirt crushing her flesh making her moan incessantly as his fingers created havoc over her skin. She rested her hands on his back and as he continued crushing her whilst she held him strongly leaving crescent shaped marks over his muscular frame. He groaned in response and finally made the skin contact as his hands traversed up to play with upper essential. His lips moved freely reigning over her shoulder blade biting and sucking as it felt he had been longing for the touch. Soon his mouth travelled over her collarbone and before anyone knew their lips were engaged in a battle of passion and dominance – to conquer the other. The feeling flowing within them was subdued by the animosity they bore inside after that last encounter. Soon he bit her harshly seeking entrance and was graced with it when she gasped. Their tongues lashed out battling each other while his hands created his havoc as one played around with her upper essential – feeling her, caressing her while the other toyed around with the button of her denim. He broke the kiss but before he could make a move she caught him off guard as he pushed him against the wall and started biting him over his shoulder blade while her hands played over his washboard frame. Her hands encircled his neck as she started kissing him whilst he crushed her more into him. They kissed, nipped, bit over the other's lips crushing the other more into themselves wanting to consume it all.

Before she could lose herself completely into her desires she was brought back to the reality as she felt her curves loose. The realization dawned upon her.

This wasn't supposed to happen – _not at all._

She opened her eyes in an instant and acting quickly she twitched her finger near his ear.

* * *

He opened his eyes feeling as if he had been hibernating for a long time. His hand felt sore and he felt restricted. He tried moving but his hands didn't allow it.

_Where was he?_

He looked around and was met with a feminine figure leaning against the wall smirking.

"So welcome back Reyansh."

Rey scowled as he tried to plunge over her but was against ceased. He looked up and saw his hands cuffed to the pole.

"Didn't I say Reyansh? It's the lioness who hunts while the lion can rule inside its den only. So who's the petty little lamb now eh?"

Rey smirked.

"Love… Don't push it. You just got lucky."

"Yeah.. yeah.. Speak for yourself. You were pretty darn easy to be caught."

Kria mocked.

"Oh.. So that's how you catch all your targets. Don't you love?"

Soon Rey felt a punch over his face and saw an enraged Kria standing in front of him.

"Watch out Reyansh. It won't take me a second to wipe that smirk off and I mean it. And by the way…"

She punched him again.

"…this is how I catch my criminals."

Rey winced in pain over the sudden attack. Kria barked out instructions over her cell phone while he stood there gazing over her. She had worn his shirt and maneuvered it to fit her. And he would admit that she looked better than ever. She turned after finishing the conversation.

"Didn't I tell you will be behind bars soon enough?"

Kria smirked raising her eyebrow as he gazed over the captive Rey.

"Don't be so sure love. You never know."

He winked earning a scowl from her.

"You never change. Do you? You are still the same arrogant filthy creature that I remember from the last time."

"And you are the same old feisty self. Aren't you?"

"But I am way better than you."

"Love don't judge. We are still the same just standing on different sides of the line."

Kria gazed which seemed like eternity over his face.

Was the man standing in front of her was his Reyansh? She felt a strong whirl of emotions inside her and she could feel herself tearing up. She turned sideways to hide it and maintained her professional face. She did look for any trace or a lapse in his eyes but the smirk adorned his face proudly. Their stare session was broken by the tone of her phone. Sparing him a last glance she walked out.

* * *

She threw the paper on the table barking over her subordinates.

"Ridiculous. How can a guy escape right under our nose and then vanish as if he never existed? How is this possible?"

"Ma'am we searched every nook and corner and then all the escape route. But he wasn't there."

"So are you telling me that we are so incapable that we cannot even track a guy who was inside the house and I left him for just a minute? It's been 2 days and you are telling me that you still cannot track him out."

Kria glared enraged. That day she had come out to brief the team up and when they reached the washroom he had escaped. From that day they had been trying to track him but to no use. All their attempts went futile.

"Ma..Ma'am we are trying."

"Well Try Harder."

Kria shouted.

"Now leave. And dare you show your faces without any information over him."

She issued an ultimatum and all of them left in an instant. She crashed over her chair frustrated. When she was about to grab the paperweight she saw a red envelope. She took it and opened to find a note inside accompanied with a heart struck by an arrow.

_It's yet not over Love._

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Do leave your valuable feedback. **_


	2. Swaron

_**Bazz, Hope it matches your expectations.**_

* * *

She tried lifting her lashes but had to immediately shut them away as the sudden shine of light left her frazzled. She tried again letting her iris adjust to the shine. Her head felt heavy as though she had been wearing the weight of Hercules pillar. She tried moving her limbs but they felt restricted. She wanted to call out to someone but she felt restricted. She closed her eyes groaning in frustration when she heard some movements followed by a voice. Reopening her eyes with all the strength she could muster up she saw a muscular frame standing in front of her – his back facing her.

"Wh.. where I am?

She spoke out groggily.

"You woke up sooner than I expected. Figures… Aren't you supposed to be the most lethal officers of all? Yeah right."

The man spoke out rhetorically scoffing in the end as he turned around munching something and comfortably leaned on the table side.

"What do you want?"

She spoke with a hardened face. Seeing his face ignited that gruesome feeling inside which made her who she was now. She loathed him – hated him to the guts. But on the contrary he still had the same effect on her after so many years.

"Are you serious love? Don't you know _what I want_?"

He raised his eyebrow letting his eyes trail over her and smirked in response to the aversion that shone over her.

"I ain't that easy Swayam. One movement and you will regret your very existence over the face of the earth."

She scowled as she fidgeted against her confinements. Swayam chuckled seeing her try so hard against the shackles. He scoffed.

"Look who's talking. Let me just remind you. It's me who is free and moving around at my will…"

He came close to her and spoke near her ears.

"…while you are the one under hold here _Love_."

"A lion can roar as much as it desire inside its den only. It's the lioness who goes out and hunts."

"It's not the lioness who I see. I just see a petty little lamb ready for the slaughter."

Sharon fidgeted against her holds hearing the last words out. She just wanted to take him down that very moment but couldn't. Swayam smirked seeing her try so much. He spoke while collecting eatables.

"Ah.. such a shame that a high intelligence officer like you can be abducted so easily. It was merely a piece of cake. Actually much easier than that. I expected some strong retaliation you know."

Sharon groaned closing her eyes as she tried to remember the series of events that happened. She now remembered being attacked from back – her face being covered and unconsciousness taking over her. Everything fell into place now. Soon she found Swayam sitting in front of her with a plate of fruits.

"Figured out you must be hungry. Since your stay is going to be long."

Sharon spat out.

"Be a man Swayam. Lets face it rather acting like a coward as you are."

"Love… you just don't understand the gravity of the words you are speaking. If I was being a man I don't think you would have been sitting here untouched."

"Then why stop Swayam? I don't think you brought me here just to chit-chat or catch up on our old times. Did you?"

Sharon probed him further challenging him and his ego.

"Kri.. don't invoke me. You are well aware of what I am capable of? So just stop."

"Yes… The Great Swayam Shekhawat. The most dangerous crime mastermind. Just don't forget that soon enough you will be behind the bars. Every dog has its day."

He came close to her and held her hair making her flinch as he spoke.

"Mind your tongue. Just don't forget it won't take even a moment to unleash the animal inside me and you won't want it to get unleashed. Trust me. It's been years and you don't know how much it has inflicted on you and your surroundings. So you stay in limits or else as I quote you – 'You will regret your very existence over the face of earth.'"

Saying so he shoved her roughly away as he walked inside leaving Sharon with a moment of privacy she had been seeking for a long time. She sighed letting her head fall back. No matter how much she pretended but that part of her still existed - the part that she left when she graduated from police academy along with Swayam – her love – her life.

**He had proposed her on the graduation day and she had been on cloud nine that day. That had been the most beautiful day of her life. Soon she received a job offer in States and her happiness knew no bounds. Everything worked out perfectly and she moved. But soon she was confronted with a case – which changed her life. They had been profiling a professional robber and an abductor for a long time. There had been close encounters between them. Sharon had been the one leading the team in this case. While on a case they were finally able to track him and Sharon chased him till they ended in a secluded alley. She was jolted to the core when she saw him unmasked – he was none other than Swayam. She had felt paralyzed, broken and numb. Everything had stopped her for at that moment. She witnessed Swayam taking the advantage of the situation and he tried escaping but she was quick enough to attack. The bullet went just grazing him but it did leave a trail of blood making him wince in pain. She flinched hearing his cry but then realized that both of them were on different sides of the line and that couldn't be changed ever. She just stood there numb and soon Swayam escaped.**

**_That day changed everything – for both of them._**

She was brought back to the present when she heard a gush of water. Her mind started working to get her out of this mess. She glanced around quickly and sighted a broken glass frame. Somehow she shifted herself so that she could reach it and then rubbed her tied legs against it to free them. She saw the key to the cuffs and somehow unlocked them using her mouth.

Soon enough she moved to the adjacent room where he had entered determined to end it once and for all. She clicked the door of the washroom open and saw him behind those glass walls. Determining herself she walked wanting it to end it once and for all. As she slid the door open she received a jolt and in a blink she was pulled inside and she stood against the shower wall.

"Too easy? Don't you think love?"

"Leave me Swayam. Now."

"Oh come on love! Now where's the fun in that?"

He spoke cockily as he pressed her more flattening her curves against her white shirt which was sticking to her petite form giving the glimpse of her perfect delectable curves as his muscular frame rubbed against them. She held her hands with his one hand while the other caged her inside his hold not allowing her a chance to escape. Her heart drummed over the proximity they shared. He came near her ears and spoke.

"Just like the old times love."

He kissed near the throbbing pulse of her neckline making her move her head sideways granting him more access.

"Remember this?"

He bit her over her pulse making her gasp as she felt the familiar touch hovering over her. He let go of her hands allowing his hands to wander over the fabric of her shirt crushing her flesh making her moan incessantly as his fingers created havoc over her skin. She rested her hands on his back and as he continued crushing her whilst she held him strongly leaving crescent shaped marks over his muscular frame. He groaned in response and finally made the skin contact as his hands traversed up to play with upper essential. His lips moved freely reigning over her shoulder blade biting and sucking as it felt he had been longing for the touch. Soon his mouth travelled over her collarbone and before anyone knew their lips were engaged in a battle of passion and dominance – to conquer the other. The feeling flowing within them was subdued by the animosity they bore inside after that last encounter. Soon he bit her harshly seeking entrance and was graced with it when she gasped. Their tongues lashed out battling each other while his hands created his havoc as one played around with her upper essential – feeling her, caressing her while the other toyed around with the button of her denim. He broke the kiss but before he could make a move she caught him off guard as he pushed him against the wall and started biting him over his shoulder blade while her hands played over his washboard frame. Her hands encircled his neck as she started kissing him whilst he crushed her more into him. They kissed, nipped, bit over the other's lips crushing the other more into themselves wanting to consume it all.

Before she could lose herself completely into her desires she was brought back to the reality as she felt her curves loose. The realization dawned upon her.

This wasn't supposed to happen – _not at all._

She opened her eyes in an instant and acting quickly she twitched her finger near his ear.

He opened his eyes feeling as if he had been hibernating for a long time. His hand felt sore and he felt restricted. He tried moving but his hands didn't allow it.

_Where was he?_

He looked around and was met with a feminine figure leaning against the wall smirking.

"So welcome back Swayam."

Swayam scowled as he tried to plunge over her but was against ceased. He looked up and saw his hands cuffed to the pole.

"Didn't I say Swayam? It's the lioness who hunts while the lion can rule inside its den only. So who's the petty little lamb now eh?"

Swayam smirked.

"Love… Don't push it. You just got lucky."

"Yeah.. yeah.. Speak for yourself. You were pretty darn easy to be caught."

Sharon mocked.

"Oh.. So that's how you catch all your targets. Don't you love?"

Soon Swayam felt a punch over his face and saw an enraged Sharon standing in front of him.

"Watch out Swayam. It won't take me a second to wipe that smirk off and I mean it. And by the way…"

She punched him again.

"…this is how I catch my criminals."

Swayam winced in pain over the sudden attack. Sharon barked out instructions over her cell phone while he stood there gazing over her. She had worn his shirt and maneuvered it to fit her. And he would admit that she looked better than ever. She turned after finishing the conversation.

"Didn't I tell you will be behind bars soon enough?"

Sharon smirked raising her eyebrow as he gazed over the captive Swayam.

"Don't be so sure love. You never know."

He winked earning a scowl from her.

"You never change. Do you? You are still the same arrogant filthy creature that I remember from the last time."

"And you are the same old feisty self. Aren't you?"

"But I am way better than you."

"Love don't judge. We are still the same just standing on different sides of the line."

Sharon gazed which seemed like eternity over his face.

Was the man standing in front of her was his Swayam? She felt a strong whirl of emotions inside her and she could feel herself tearing up. She turned sideways to hide it and maintained her professional face. She did look for any trace or a lapse in his eyes but the smirk adorned his face proudly. Their stare session was broken by the tone of her phone. Sparing him a last glance she walked out.

* * *

She threw the paper on the table barking over her subordinates.

"Ridiculous. How can a guy escape right under our nose and then vanish as if he never existed? How is this possible?"

"Ma'am we searched every nook and corner and then all the escape route. But he wasn't there."

"So are you telling me that we are so incapable that we cannot even track a guy who was inside the house and I left him for just a minute? It's been 2 days and you are telling me that you still cannot track him out."

Sharon glared enraged. That day she had come out to brief the team up and when they reached the washroom he had escaped. From that day they had been trying to track him but to no use. All their attempts went futile.

"Ma..Ma'am we are trying."

"Well Try Harder."

Sharon shouted.

"Now leave. And dare you show your faces without any information over him."

She issued an ultimatum and all of them left in an instant. She crashed over her chair frustrated. When she was about to grab the paperweight she saw a red envelope. She took it and opened to find a note inside accompanied with a heart struck by an arrow.

_It's yet not over Love._

* * *

_**Hope you guys like it. **_

_**Do leave your valuable feedback.**_


	3. The Masquerade (KR)

_**So here is the next chapter. Well this will be a sort of series of OSs which would comprise mainly of their encounters. It wouldn't be a continuing story but the chapters would be loosely connected mainly due to their past. Hope you guys like it. Please do leave your valuable feedback.**_

_**Uppu... Here is the next part as promised just a day late. Sorry for that.**_

_**Hope you like this gift of yours.**_

**Flashback is in bold.**

* * *

Moving around the place she familiarized herself with the design of the room where the event they had to secure was to be held. It was the opening of the jewel display organized by the Haringtons – one of the most affluent families of Manhatten. The premiere night had been modeled according to the early modern age owing to the family lineage and there was no stone left unturned to capture the same. They had remodeled the entire ball room of the mansion to give out a more opulent and exquisite look of the early 18th century. The theme of the evening was a masquerade ball where women flaunted their beauties in elegant gowns and men accompanied them in tuxedos providing a modern look to the periodic mise en scene – as the Haringtons addressed it.

The jewel display included the most coveted collections of all time ranging from sapphires to rubies making it the prime targets of all the nefarious present in the city. A perimeter had been set up and Kria was in charge of the operation – hoping to catch some of the notorious ones as the display was a candy land for the white collar criminals. They had the almost perfect plan laid up to trap the mice.

The flaw in the plan was the theme – _masquerade_.

The party entrants were to be provided with the exquisite shimmering Venetian masks upon their arrival making it difficult for them to be tracked. They had to be discreet in their approach to preserve the heritage and reputation of the family making it a little twisted for them making them play upfront.

* * *

Kria walked inside the ball room with her mask on and effortlessly mingled in the crowd. She was adorned in a sheath black strapless shimmering gown with a thigh high slit that hugged her feminine figure as if it was meant only for her. Her mask was an ornate yet elegant golden Venetian style mask with intricate designs over the edge with a multi colored feathery flower at the edge enhancing the lavishness of it. As she danced around with people she ended up in front of a person with a black-silver mask on and a smirk over the face. His face conveyed as if he knew her who she was which was next to impossible but the twinkle in his eyes seemed diabolic and something wrenched inside her as a shiver ran down her spine.

There was something she couldn't fathom. The air around her suddenly felt heavy and tension brewed up in abundance. As the song changed its note he forwarded his hand for the dance.

* * *

They moved in sync over the music played - the rhythm flowing easily within them in the dimmed atmosphere of the room. It wasn't the first time they danced – but never like this. Their touches had never been innocent but today it conveyed more than that. He led her to the corner where the lights were the dimmest and with one swift dip they were facing each other – her one hand resting on his shoulder and the other firmly held by him while his rested below her waist. Their eyes never left the other.

"So finally you got used to my company… _Love_."

When she had given her hand to him for the dance she had immediately recognized the touch. She could never forget that touch in her life – her every nerve imprinted with it. She immediately moved away to change her partner but he was quicker and pulled her making her back crash against his chest. Positioning their hands he moved forward leading her steps and as the music changed not he turned her roughly making her face and spoke out raspingly against her ears.

"From when did you become a scaredy-cat love? I didn't remember you being so_…. cautious."_

"People change Reyansh…"

She spoke out not making an attempt to hide the mock. As she pulled away following the note he hauled her back in his embrace and swayed her around almost grinding against her as they danced.

"Ah.. Love.. You are mistaken. People never change. Priorities gets shuffled."

Ignoring the storm inside she moved with him following his lead.

"Why may I know have your pleasant company on this day?"

"Well it happens that the Haringtons possess the most valuable stones from over the world. You know how big admirer I am of these shiny stones. Now don't you love?"

He eyed her lustfully taking her form. More than the shiny stones he was a big admirer of something else – _someone else_.

**They lay in each other's embrace exhausted of the events that took place a certain time back. After the tiring day they had this surely left them exhausted but at the same time craving for more. She snuggled against him inhaling his cologne which no matter what soothed her out without fail making her forget all the worries and tiredness of the world. A content smile adorned her face. Rey picked up a lifestyle magazine lying nearby and flipped through the pages. He ended up on a feature covering over a royal family of England when his eyes landed over the possession they were known to have.**

**"Kria… You like stones?"**

**He asked still not budging his eyes from the magazine. She adjusted herself on her elbow and peeped over the page that he was looking at.**

**"Everyone loves those stones Reyansh…"**

**"Hmmm… Ever thought of stealing it?"**

**He suddenly turned facing her taking her by surprise – the expression on his face unfathomable. She replied playfully.**

**"Why steal when we can earn them?"**

**"Yeah… right."**

**He popped the magazine aside and captured her lips passionately wiping away all the coherent thoughts that were forming inside her. **

**_Only if she knew._**

* * *

"Well I figured out that I really had to put up with your existence in the party.. So better get used to your company too for the time being."

She spoke out contemptuously but it only amused him more. His hands travelled down caressing the exposed skin through her dress taking full advantage of the dimness. The sexual tension in the air thick enough to be cut by a knife and both of them were highly aware of it. He faced her and a mocking smile came over his face.

"Ouch.. You hurt my feelings Love."

"Too bad….."

She bent in front of him surprising him and spoke near his ear menacingly.

"…..And your hands are gonna hurt more in cuffs Reyansh. Trust me on that."

He smirked letting his hands wander off to the unchartered territory. He faced her and then with a professional finesse he made a bend and brought her more closer and bit her collarbone over the throbbing vein earning a gasp from her. He licked the spot leaving a healthy mark over her neck that basked over the glory of the encounter she just had. He retraced his steps backward and smirking voiced out.

"Now that's gonna hurt Love… In ways you would have never imagined."

Mouthing a kiss he left a surprised Kria.

* * *

"What on earth do you mean they all were forgeries?"

Kria shouted shoving the paper down banging her hand against the table. Her subordinate spoke out hesitantly delivering the full information to her with head down afraid to face the wrath of the angry lady in front of her.

"Ma.. Ma'am.. The original stones never ever made it to Manhatten. These forgeries were uncanny. So when you ordered a complete analysis by all possible methods were we able to catch it. The stones must have got replaced when they took a detour at California. It must have been a pre…"

"I don't care if it was a pretense or not. Get me a lead so that I can track them out… Now…"

She barked out and he left the next moment fearing for his life. Irritated she crashed on her chair and her hand went over to massage her neck. But it frustrated her more as she felt the mark that was the symbol of the disastrous failure of their plan and it stood there mocking her more rubbing her already wounded ego.

**She had followed Reyansh and saw him leaving the building. She didn't have any concrete evidence against him that she could arrest him on the spot. She was hoping that she could use the display to turn him in knowing very well that the event was the eye-candy of all the illicit present in the city. But seeing him leave just like that didn't make any sense to her. **

**It was as if he had just come to mock her – or see her win – she guessed. **

**But that was uncharacteristic of Reyansh. **

**The last line kept playing in her head as she headed to the hall where the display sets were kept. She rechecked every surveillance video but returned empty handed and that's when her eyes landed on a paper where the list of their suspects were kept. They mainly comprised of forgers…**

**_Forgeries_**** – and then it struck her.**

**Immediately she had contacted the spokesperson of Haringtons and managed to get her hand over a piece of their jewel and immediately sent for authentication. The results came and what she suspected came out to be true. All the other pieces were sent for analysis. She groaned out in frustration. They were duped right under their nose and they never realized it. **

Her phone rang and she picked up and barked out a hello.

"It did hurt so much Love.. Didn't it?"

"Yo…"

But before she could complete her rant and the line went dead and she threw her phone in frustration.

On the other side Rey just smirked seeing the phone and disposed the burner cell off to the nearest bin and walked away with the crowd.

* * *

_**Thoughts.**_


	4. The Masquerade (SS)

_**So here is the next chapter. Well this will be a sort of series of OSs which would comprise mainly of their encounters. It wouldn't be a continuing story but the chapters would be loosely connected mainly due to their past. Hope you guys like it. Please do leave your valuable feedback.**_

**Flashback is in bold.**

* * *

Moving around the place she familiarized herself with the design of the room where the event they had to secure was to be held. It was the opening of the jewel display organized by the Haringtons – one of the most affluent families of Manhatten. The premiere night had been modeled according to the early modern age owing to the family lineage and there was no stone left unturned to capture the same. They had remodeled the entire ball room of the mansion to give out a more opulent and exquisite look of the early 18th century. The theme of the evening was a masquerade ball where women flaunted their beauties in elegant gowns and men accompanied them in tuxedos providing a modern look to the periodic mise en scene – as the Haringtons addressed it.

The jewel display included the most coveted collections of all time ranging from sapphires to rubies making it the prime targets of all the nefarious present in the city. A perimeter had been set up and Sharon was in charge of the operation – hoping to catch some of the notorious ones as the display was a candy land for the white collar criminals. They had the almost perfect plan laid up to trap the mice.

The flaw in the plan was the theme – _masquerade_.

The party entrants were to be provided with the exquisite shimmering Venetian masks upon their arrival making it difficult for them to be tracked. They had to be discreet in their approach to preserve the heritage and reputation of the family making it a little twisted for them making them play upfront.

* * *

Sharon walked inside the ball room with her mask on and effortlessly mingled in the crowd. She was adorned in a sheath black strapless shimmering gown with a thigh high slit that hugged her feminine figure as if it was meant only for her. Her mask was an ornate yet elegant golden Venetian style mask with intricate designs over the edge with a multi colored feathery flower at the edge enhancing the lavishness of it. As she danced around with people she ended up in front of a person with a black-silver mask on and a smirk over the face. His face conveyed as if he knew her who she was which was next to impossible but the twinkle in his eyes seemed diabolic and something wrenched inside her as a shiver ran down her spine.

There was something she couldn't fathom. The air around her suddenly felt heavy and tension brewed up in abundance. As the song changed its note he forwarded his hand for the dance.

* * *

They moved in sync over the music played - the rhythm flowing easily within them in the dimmed atmosphere of the room. It wasn't the first time they danced – but never like this. Their touches had never been innocent but today it conveyed more than that. He led her to the corner where the lights were the dimmest and with one swift dip they were facing each other – her one hand resting on his shoulder and the other firmly held by him while his rested below her waist. Their eyes never left the other.

"So finally you got used to my company… _Love_."

When she had given her hand to him for the dance she had immediately recognized the touch. She could never forget that touch in her life – her every nerve imprinted with it. She immediately moved away to change her partner but he was quicker and pulled her making her back crash against his chest. Positioning their hands he moved forward leading her steps and as the music changed not he turned her roughly making her face and spoke out raspingly against her ears.

"From when did you become a scaredy-cat love? I didn't remember you being so_…. cautious."_

"People change Swayam…"

She spoke out not making an attempt to hide the mock. As she pulled away following the note he hauled her back in his embrace and swayed her around almost grinding against her as they danced.

"Ah.. Love.. You are mistaken. People never change. Priorities gets shuffled."

Ignoring the storm inside she moved with him following his lead.

"Why may I know have your pleasant company on this day?"

"Well it happens that the Haringtons possess the most valuable stones from over the world. You know how big admirer I am of these shiny stones. Now don't you love?"

He eyed her lustfully taking her form. More than the shiny stones he was a big admirer of something else – _someone else_.

**They lay in each other's embrace exhausted of the events that took place a certain time back. After the tiring day they had this surely left them exhausted but at the same time craving for more. She snuggled against him inhaling his cologne which no matter what soothed her out without fail making her forget all the worries and tiredness of the world. A content smile adorned her face. Swayam picked up a lifestyle magazine lying nearby and flipped through the pages. He ended up on a feature covering over a royal family of England when his eyes landed over the possession they were known to have.**

**"Sharon… You like stones?"**

**He asked still not budging his eyes from the magazine. She adjusted herself on her elbow and peeped over the page that he was looking at.**

**"Everyone loves those stones Swayam…"**

**"Hmmm… Ever thought of stealing it?"**

**He suddenly turned facing her taking her by surprise – the expression on his face unfathomable. She replied playfully.**

**"Why steal when we can earn them?"**

**"Yeah… right."**

**He popped the magazine aside and captured her lips passionately wiping away all the coherent thoughts that were forming inside her. **

**_Only if she knew._**

* * *

"Well I figured out that I really had to put up with your existence in the party.. So better get used to your company too for the time being."

She spoke out contemptuously but it only amused him more. His hands travelled down caressing the exposed skin through her dress taking full advantage of the dimness. The sexual tension in the air thick enough to be cut by a knife and both of them were highly aware of it. He faced her and a mocking smile came over his face.

"Ouch.. You hurt my feelings Love."

"Too bad….."

She bent in front of him surprising him and spoke near his ear menacingly.

"…..And your hands are gonna hurt more in cuffs Swayam. Trust me on that."

He smirked letting his hands wander off to the unchartered territory. He faced her and then with a professional finesse he made a bend and brought her more closer and bit her collarbone over the throbbing vein earning a gasp from her. He licked the spot leaving a healthy mark over her neck that basked over the glory of the encounter she just had. He retraced his steps backward and smirking voiced out.

"Now that's gonna hurt Love… In ways you would have never imagined."

Mouthing a kiss he left a surprised Sharon.

* * *

"What on earth do you mean they all were forgeries?"

Sharon shouted shoving the paper down banging her hand against the table. Her subordinate spoke out hesitantly delivering the full information to her with head down afraid to face the wrath of the angry lady in front of her.

"Ma.. Ma'am.. The original stones never ever made it to Manhatten. These forgeries were uncanny. So when you ordered a complete analysis by all possible methods were we able to catch it. The stones must have got replaced when they took a detour at California. It must have been a pre…"

"I don't care if it was a pretense or not. Get me a lead so that I can track them out… Now…"

She barked out and he left the next moment fearing for his life. Irritated she crashed on her chair and her hand went over to massage her neck. But it frustrated her more as she felt the mark that was the symbol of the disastrous failure of their plan and it stood there mocking her more rubbing her already wounded ego.

**She had followed Swayam and saw him leaving the building. She didn't have any concrete evidence against him that she could arrest him on the spot. She was hoping that she could use the display to turn him in knowing very well that the event was the eye-candy of all the illicit present in the city. But seeing him leave just like that didn't make any sense to her. **

**It was as if he had just come to mock her – or see her win – she guessed. **

**But that was uncharacteristic of Swayam. **

**The last line kept playing in her head as she headed to the hall where the display sets were kept. She rechecked every surveillance video but returned empty handed and that's when her eyes landed on a paper where the list of their suspects were kept. They mainly comprised of forgers…**

**_Forgeries_**** – and then it struck her.**

**Immediately she had contacted the spokesperson of Haringtons and managed to get her hand over a piece of their jewel and immediately sent for authentication. The results came and what she suspected came out to be true. All the other pieces were sent for analysis. She groaned out in frustration. They were duped right under their nose and they never realized it. **

Her phone rang and she picked up and barked out a hello.

"It did hurt so much Love.. Didn't it?"

"Yo…"

But before she could complete her rant and the line went dead and she threw her phone in frustration.

On the other side Swayam just smirked seeing the phone and disposed the burner cell off to the nearest bin and walked away with the crowd.

* * *

**Thoughts. **


	5. Those Meaningless 3 Words (KR)

_**So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Do leave you valuable feedback.**_

_**Key:**_

_**Simple italics enclosed in inverted commas are Kria's thoughts.**_

_**Flashback is bold.**_

* * *

"She's coding…"

"Get a crash cart here…"

"Charge to 200…"

"I swear to God if anything happens to her… you guys are gonna face hell."

"All units position on warehouse. Form a perimeter now. I want men at all exit points. Not even a soul should be able to leave the building. I…"

'_Why couldn't they just let me fall asleep? I am feeling so drowsy. I just want to go to my room and snuggle into my bed. Why can't they just shut up? My head is already heavy_.'

A surge passed through her body.

"Nothing. Charge to 300."

'_Don't they understand or what? I don't want to wake up. Why are they so hell bent to wake me up? Can't a girl get a little peace within her? Where's the decency guys?_'

"Don't you dare… Wake her up or you will have it from me."

'_Ahh.. Megan. That bitch. She just cannot let me rest for sometime nah. All she wants to do is work. Ah, pretty easy for her. She isn't the one on the fields. All she has to do is bark some orders._'

"Come on Kri.. Just don't give up."

'_Why is Annie so hyper? Why are people behaving so weird? For God's sake I just want to sleep. Is it crime or what? I just want to….._"

The doctors sighed in relief and turned to people standing.

"She is out of danger. Her stats have become stable. She survived."

Everybody let out a sigh of relief rejoicing and then moved to work upon the warehouse. Meanwhile Kria finally found the sleep she was so hell bent to find not realizing what it had actually meant then.

* * *

**"I love you."**

**She finally said it. **

**No long sentences. **

**No heartfelt words. **

**No confrontations. **

**No sweet talks - just those three words. **

**She had been battling against the feeling for a very long time. Her heart knew a long time back but her mind fought against it. It wasn't just ready to admit that she could fall for a guy like him. There was this spirit to beat the other. But she didn't know when her heart started fluttering in his presence, when her face started turning crimson over his words or when she started becoming conscious unknowingly over his slightest gaze.**

**They were on the patio with Rey standing near the balustrade gazing ahead. She waited for a response. She wasn't a movie buff but she would admit to the fact that she had envisioned their confession in a different way than it was happening. She had imagined an immediate reply with them hugging for an eternity and a kiss. She had envisaged everything but silence. Kria didn't want to sound desperate but at the same time just couldn't stand that eerie silence. So she just walked and stood by him looking ahead. But her senses were high and she was just waiting for a little movement from his side.**

**Moments passed but not even a word was exchanged. Her hopes started falling down with her heart being crushed. Kria felt as if she received a hard kick in her gut. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of the man for whom she meant just nothing. She wanted to cry but she didn't want her weak side to be exposed. As she just moved her hand from the surface she was pulled against a hard frame. Before even a word could leave her mouth, it was engaged in a ludicrous but the most heated kiss ever. Their lips moved in sync as he trapped her between the hard granite surface and his body. His one hand cupped his face while the other was intertwined in her raven curls. Kria held his shoulders for support as she felt light headed due to the kiss they were sharing. She felt her senses were on fire. Their lips meshed together perfectly. His tongue assaulted her mouth as it inspected every corner of her mouth and all she could do was moan which died in there as their tongues danced in a rhythm so divine that it was heaven. Their kiss broke for a moment to get in the much needed oxygen and before anyone knew they were engaged in another battle.**

**What followed that kiss was a night of temptations and submissions. They gave into their deepest desire as they discovered each other on a new level. They kissed like no tomorrow. Their hands moved over the other in a frenzy which just drove them towards the oblivion. No words were spoken. The room was filled with their names moaned out of the other's mouth. They pooled down together in a wave of ardor and fervor. That night they surrendered to all the heartfelt desires and temptation they held for the other moving under the passionate drive of emotions. **

**The night saw the souls being intertwined together and the morning welcomed a day marking the sign of togetherness.**

**They laid spent in each other arms. Kria had her head over his chest while he just played with her soft curls. Contentment flew through both of them.**

**"Reyansh…."**

**Rey just hummed slightly letting her know that he was hearing.**

**"I love you."**

**She spoke with a coy smile that Rey could feel. He continued playing with her curls letting the words die down in the silence of the room. **

**She waited desperately but he didn't reply. She wanted to shout out but before she could further speak he spoke.**

**"I know."**

**"And…"**

**Kria spoke waiting with bated breath for the reply that was about to follow.**

**"I don't love you…."**

**Her face changed colors as if she had been given the worst news of her life. She was a lying in a man's arms who felt nothing for her. She tried moving but he tightened his hold.**

**".. I don't love you. Saying I love you is like restricting what I feel for you. For me those words don't hold any meaning whatsoever. My feelings run way deeper than it. Those three words are just meaningless to me."**

**He spoke out staring at the ceiling. She arched her neck up and kissed near his chin. Closing her eyes she voiced those words again.**

**_"I love you."_**

**_"I love you too."_**

**He said for her sake with a small voice before snuggling against her and drifting off to a peaceful slumber.**

* * *

Kria opened her eyes feeling a constricted pain in her chest. She wanted to sit up but felt heavy. Looking around she spotted her associates sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. As her gaze went around did she finally realize her surrounding – she was in a hospital room. She tried stressing her mind but everything felt hazy. She just couldn't remember what had transpired to make her end up in intensive care. She tried moving again but it resulted in more pain in her muscles and the glass fell down waking her best friend Annie up. Seeing Kria conscious she exclaimed.

"Guys she is awake."

Everybody woke up instantly as if they were just waiting for it only. Her associate Ron called up for the doctor while others gathered around her firing her as to how she scared the hell out of them. Kria just couldn't take it more and with all the strength she could muster up she shouted.

"What happened guys? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

Kria shook her head in negation.

"You were shot."

Megan blurted out and it was just what it took to jolt up Kria's brain. Image started forming but before she could speak up further the doctor was ushered in as he checked her stats and vitals. After a thorough checkup he declared her fit. Kria beamed trying to get up but was stopped after the glare she received from people around. The doctor advised her to take rest and everybody left the place leaving Kria with her pile of thoughts.

**They had been profiling Johnson – a drug dealer. He had been running a racket in the upper circles of the society. After days of hard work they had narrowed down his location. As soon as they got their lead she was after him chasing as the rest of the team secured the location. They were in a warehouse. The hide and seek game went for a long time before both of them stood in the open pointing their guns over the other. There was no sign of surrender from both the sides until they heard a gunshot.**

**Kria received a jolt as she turned her attention towards the source of noise. There he stood with his gun pointed at her. His eyes were hard as steel and there was no sign of hesitation, guilt or ****_love_****. **

**It was like they hadn't met before. There existed nothing between both of them.**

**She pointed her gun at him and at the same time kept an eye on Johnson. She just couldn't let her personal vendetta interfere with her work.**

**"Drop down your weapon and come down on your knees NOW."**

**She shouted but it seemed as if he didn't hear her out. Kria moved back behind keeping an eye on both the men present there.**

**"I am warning you. The police have surrounded the entire warehouse so there's no chance to escape. So I would advise you to surrender."**

**What happened next felt like a movie. **

**Two gunshots echoed around the room. Before Kria could even blink her eye she saw Johnson dead on the floor. She felt her shirt getting wet and when she looked down she saw her white shirt covered with blood. She looked up and saw Rey standing there with an expressionless face. Before the darkness surrounded her she heard him saying**

**_"I Love You."_**

I Love You.

These words never held a meaning for him – ever.

They were meaningless now. They were meaningless then. The only difference that it held was at that time there wasn't any need of words. Their hearts spoke out to the other. Today those words were nothing but just words comprising of letters. It didn't mean anything to him.

As for her:

She despised him. She loathed him. But despite all that she knew deep inside her heart that she loved him.

She cried silently letting out her agony coz she knew that though those words were meaningless to him, it meant the world to her and she just couldn't do anything about it.

'_I Love You._'

* * *

_**Thoughts.**_


	6. Those Meaningless 3 Words (SS)

_**So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Do leave you valuable feedback.**_

_**Key:**_

_**Simple italics enclosed in inverted commas are Sharon's thoughts.**_

_**Flashback is bold.**_

* * *

"She's coding…"

"Get a crash cart here…"

"Charge to 200…"

"I swear to God if anything happens to her… you guys are gonna face hell."

"All units position on warehouse. Form a perimeter now. I want men at all exit points. Not even a soul should be able to leave the building. I…"

'_Why couldn't they just let me fall asleep? I am feeling so drowsy. I just want to go to my room and snuggle into my bed. Why can't they just shut up? My head is already heavy_.'

A surge passed through her body.

"Nothing. Charge to 300."

'_Don't they understand or what? I don't want to wake up. Why are they so hell bent to wake me up? Can't a girl get a little peace within her? Where's the decency guys?_'

"Don't you dare… Wake her up or you will have it from me."

'_Ahh.. Megan. That bitch. She just cannot let me rest for sometime nah. All she wants to do is work. Ah, pretty easy for her. She isn't the one on the fields. All she has to do is bark some orders._'

"Come on Shar.. Just don't give up."

'_Why is Annie so hyper? Why are people behaving so weird? For God's sake I just want to sleep. Is it crime or what? I just want to….._"

The doctors sighed in relief and turned to people standing.

"She is out of danger. Her stats have become stable. She survived."

Everybody let out a sigh of relief rejoicing and then moved to work upon the warehouse. Meanwhile Sharon finally found the sleep she was so hell bent to find not realizing what it had actually meant then.

* * *

**"I love you."**

**She finally said it. **

**No long sentences. **

**No heartfelt words. **

**No confrontations. **

**No sweet talks - just those three words. **

**She had been battling against the feeling for a very long time. Her heart knew a long time back but her mind fought against it. It wasn't just ready to admit that she could fall for a guy like him. There was this spirit to beat the other. But she didn't know when her heart started fluttering in his presence, when her face started turning crimson over his words or when she started becoming conscious unknowingly over his slightest gaze.**

**They were on the patio with Swayam standing near the balustrade gazing ahead. She waited for a response. She wasn't a movie buff but she would admit to the fact that she had envisioned their confession in a different way than it was happening. She had imagined an immediate reply with them hugging for an eternity and a kiss. She had envisaged everything but silence. Sharon didn't want to sound desperate but at the same time just couldn't stand that eerie silence. So she just walked and stood by him looking ahead. But her senses were high and she was just waiting for a little movement from his side.**

**Moments passed but not even a word was exchanged. Her hopes started falling down with her heart being crushed. Sharon felt as if she received a hard kick in her gut. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of the man for whom she meant just nothing. She wanted to cry but she didn't want her weak side to be exposed. As she just moved her hand from the surface she was pulled against a hard frame. Before even a word could leave her mouth, it was engaged in a ludicrous but the most heated kiss ever. Their lips moved in sync as he trapped her between the hard granite surface and his body. His one hand cupped his face while the other was intertwined in her raven curls. Sharon held his shoulders for support as she felt light headed due to the kiss they were sharing. She felt her senses were on fire. Their lips meshed together perfectly. His tongue assaulted her mouth as it inspected every corner of her mouth and all she could do was moan which died in there as their tongues danced in a rhythm so divine that it was heaven. Their kiss broke for a moment to get in the much needed oxygen and before anyone knew they were engaged in another battle.**

**What followed that kiss was a night of temptations and submissions. They gave into their deepest desire as they discovered each other on a new level. They kissed like no tomorrow. Their hands moved over the other in a frenzy which just drove them towards the oblivion. No words were spoken. The room was filled with their names moaned out of the other's mouth. They pooled down together in a wave of ardor and fervor. That night they surrendered to all the heartfelt desires and temptation they held for the other moving under the passionate drive of emotions. **

**The night saw the souls being intertwined together and the morning welcomed a day marking the sign of togetherness.**

**They laid spent in each other arms. Sharon had her head over his chest while he just played with her soft curls. Contentment flew through both of them.**

**"Swayam…."**

**Swayam just hummed slightly letting her know that he was hearing.**

**"I love you."**

**She spoke with a coy smile that Swayam could feel. He continued playing with her curls letting the words die down in the silence of the room. **

**She waited desperately but he didn't reply. She wanted to shout out but before she could further speak he spoke.**

**"I know."**

**"And…"**

**Sharon spoke waiting with bated breath for the reply that was about to follow.**

**"I don't love you…."**

**Her face changed colors as if she had been given the worst news of her life. She was a lying in a man's arms who felt nothing for her. She tried moving but he tightened his hold.**

**".. I don't love you. Saying I love you is like restricting what I feel for you. For me those words don't hold any meaning whatsoever. My feelings run way deeper than it. Those three words are just meaningless to me."**

**He spoke out staring at the ceiling. She arched her neck up and kissed near his chin. Closing her eyes she voiced those words again.**

**_"I love you."_**

**_"I love you too."_**

**He said for her sake with a small voice before snuggling against her and drifting off to a peaceful slumber.**

* * *

Sharon opened her eyes feeling a constricted pain in her chest. She wanted to sit up but felt heavy. Looking around she spotted her associates sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. As her gaze went around did she finally realize her surrounding – she was in a hospital room. She tried stressing her mind but everything felt hazy. She just couldn't remember what had transpired to make her end up in intensive care. She tried moving again but it resulted in more pain in her muscles and the glass fell down waking her best friend Annie up. Seeing Sharon conscious she exclaimed.

"Guys she is awake."

Everybody woke up instantly as if they were just waiting for it only. Her associate Ron called up for the doctor while others gathered around her firing her as to how she scared the hell out of them. Sharon just couldn't take it more and with all the strength she could muster up she shouted.

"What happened guys? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

Sharon shook her head in negation.

"You were shot."

Megan blurted out and it was just what it took to jolt up Sharon's brain. Image started forming but before she could speak up further the doctor was ushered in as he checked her stats and vitals. After a thorough checkup he declared her fit. Sharon beamed trying to get up but was stopped after the glare she received from people around. The doctor advised her to take rest and everybody left the place leaving Sharon with her pile of thoughts.

**They had been profiling Johnson – a drug dealer. He had been running a racket in the upper circles of the society. After days of hard work they had narrowed down his location. As soon as they got their lead she was after him chasing as the rest of the team secured the location. They were in a warehouse. The hide and seek game went for a long time before both of them stood in the open pointing their guns over the other. There was no sign of surrender from both the sides until they heard a gunshot.**

**Sharon received a jolt as she turned her attention towards the source of noise. There he stood with his gun pointed at her. His eyes were hard as steel and there was no sign of hesitation, guilt or ****_love_****. **

**It was like they hadn't met before. There existed nothing between both of them.**

**She pointed her gun at him and at the same time kept an eye on Johnson. She just couldn't let her personal vendetta interfere with her work.**

**"Drop down your weapon and come down on your knees NOW."**

**She shouted but it seemed as if he didn't hear her out. Sharon moved back behind keeping an eye on both the men present there.**

**"I am warning you. The police have surrounded the entire warehouse so there's no chance to escape. So I would advise you to surrender."**

**What happened next felt like a movie. **

**Two gunshots echoed around the room. Before Sharon could even blink her eye she saw Johnson dead on the floor. She felt her shirt getting wet and when she looked down she saw her white shirt covered with blood. She looked up and saw Swayam standing there with an expressionless face. Before the darkness surrounded her she heard him saying**

**_"I Love You."_**

I Love You.

These words never held a meaning for him – ever.

They were meaningless now. They were meaningless then. The only difference that it held was at that time there wasn't any need of words. Their hearts spoke out to the other. Today those words were nothing but just words comprising of letters. It didn't mean anything to him.

As for her:

She despised him. She loathed him. But despite all that she knew deep inside her heart that she loved him.

She cried silently letting out her agony coz she knew that though those words were meaningless to him, it meant the world to her and she just couldn't do anything about it.

'_I Love You._'

* * *

**_Thoughts._**


End file.
